


Fit And Forty

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [189]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And He Feels BLUE About It, Birthday Smut, Draco Is On Hand To Cheer Him Up, Gift Fic, Harry Is Forty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry feels blue on his birthday. Draco cheers him up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [189]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Fit And Forty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/gifts).



> Happy birthday p1013. You are a true inspiration, matey. Thank you for your friendship.
> 
> 💐🌱🌤

Harry stared glumly into his Firewhiskey. Another year older and what, precisely, did he have to show for it? Only grey hairs, wrinkles and a dose of bloody heartburn. 

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Draco asked, sidling to their settee with a glass of his own. 

“I’m _forty_ ,” Harry said, his tone morose. “I’m hardly _Witch Weekly_ pin-up material nowadays.”

“I don’t know, Potter,” Draco replied. “From here you're looking as attractive as ever.”

Draco put down his glass and slid to his knees. 

As lithe fingers undid his trouser buttons, Harry decided that, perhaps, getting older wasn't all that dreadful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
